


噩梦

by illumiandhisbriefs



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumiandhisbriefs/pseuds/illumiandhisbriefs
Summary: 特里休被暗杀小队先抓到的if黑泥 极度ooc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	噩梦

空虚。

即使巨大的肉棒钉入体内，每次锲与拔让内壁抽动瑟缩，带给特里休的依然是将空气注进阴道的空洞感。用力夹紧穴肉时候也能感受到巨物的纹理，但在排斥的心灵下得不到丝毫快慰。

不是没有自慰过，但夹腿时又用手加压可怜的阴蒂，让她曾经封锁的处女穴震颤吐蜜的触电感和男人的插入是两回事。即使再努力放松，自己紧绷的神经还是隐隐地给下体传达拒绝的命令，让她在这场强暴中得不到一丝阴道高潮。唯一的仁慈是机体对她的自我保护，那少的可怜的汁水勉强湿润了她的穴道，让她在男人粗暴的撞击下没受到更大的伤害。

掌握特里休命运的人并不在乎女孩的感受。他邪恶的大手如同揉面一样用力捏着她的嫰乳，让女孩失焦的双眼因疼痛流下泪来，柳眉也微微皱起。略长的柱身暴力而又随意地向前开发，敏锐地往少女更潮湿的，狭小的腔隙挺进。将特里休翻了个身，拍拍脆弱的躯体在疼痛下摇摆的双乳，霍尔马吉奥抖着性器把清晨的存货交代出去——

早晨的使用算是完成了。

差不多一星期前，在家里沉默地吊唁自己母亲的特里休突然感觉有什么不对。街道外嘈杂的人声渐渐稀疏，伴着一两声尖叫。特里休打开窗户，外面依然一片晴朗。没有意识到危险的她想出去透透气，生来精致的少女想要先整理下自己的外表，不想让别人看出自己的狼狈，于是走到镜子前。

女孩清汤挂面，因为失眠而疲惫的眼睑微微下合。她打开水龙头，将扬起的水花泼在脸上时，从下落的水珠似乎看到一片阴影。抬起头，对自己精神状态十分不满，特里休摇了摇头。

她从镜子里看到一个扎着小辫子男人，倚在门口，像学她一样，轻轻摇了一下。

当时的特里休似乎对一切事物都失去了反应。虽然看到了男人，也仅仅是个轮廓，眼睛连丝毫的转动也没有，甚至都懒得聚焦，这个女孩冷酷而傲慢地转身离开。

伊鲁索吃惊地张开嘴。本来他以为特里休没有看见他，直到两人撞在一起，她身上的水沾湿伊鲁索的衣襟，他才意识到自己完成任务了。

“抓住你了——”

她倒是很猛，在被伊鲁索抓着时候猛攻男人的下盘，反手举着随便拿起的眉笔想刺进他眼睛。伊鲁索向后仰头，脱体而出的镜中人代替他死死箍住少女的双手。

可特里休还是要为当时的疏忽付出代价，在她被像秃鹫的男人紧紧抓着时，在自家被粗鲁的暗杀小队破门而入时，在经受他们的拷问时。

“最后一次，告诉我，你父亲所有信息。”

痛苦的少女已经不能像刚才一样无畏地直视暗杀队队长了。她虚弱地大口喘着气，可是缺氧的症状仍旧没有缓解。双腿被数个刀片穿透，原本拼命反抗的双手被拧得错位。费力地透过黑蒙上望，只看到男人们的双腿挡着她密不透风。

原本的无畏只是为了逃脱的错误选择，现在该适当地服软了。特里休闭住眼:“……我。我不知道……母亲也就在最后，让我找……父亲索里特·纳索……其他的，我一概不知……”

“哼。很明显boss真是做的滴水不漏啊。房子里一点男人的痕迹都没有，女儿那么彪悍，但用的都是野路子，估计是单亲家庭常被欺负么……”

摄人的视线转移了。特里休慢慢慢慢地蜷起身子。双腿被诡异的刀片袭击，有效地阻止她逃跑，而受伤的双手更是难以借力。她几乎要崩溃了，在断断续续的思考中昏睡过去。

之后接连几天，暗杀小队带着她转移，那群人时不时爆发激烈的争吵。特里休模模糊糊地听着，好像是父亲行踪实在隐秘，即使有女儿也根本找不到。

父亲。原本是因为对从没见过的人冷淡，在母亲死后略微有点愤懑，现在她已经充满了怒气。他做了坏事，可是素未谋面的女儿也要受到牵连，甚至前途未卜。

但……万一父亲知道她，会救她吗？毕竟，他是她的父亲啊。

特里休虽然单亲，却品尝过美满的母爱，让她对父亲也盲目乐观。更何况母亲对父亲评价一直都很正面，这样，特里休带着快要哭出来的怄气想着那一点点希望。

……不要想，父亲会不会接受她。别。

“那就这样，梅洛尼，去动用那个能力吧。”

那天特里休正在淋浴。手上突然一紧，淌下来很多血，让她痛叫出声。一直在外面看着她的贝西却没进来，代替他的是穿着诡异的紫发男。

他大大方方地扫视了一遍特里休，女孩抿住嘴捂着胸挤在角落里。

“Di molto bene!”像是鉴赏合适的家畜一样的语气，他拽着特里休受伤的手臂，“开心吧女士！你……能培养出一个优秀的孩子呢！”

“你……”特里休瑟缩起来，但被那个男人按着头接了一管子血:“虽然你并不处于健康状态，也不是完美的母体……”

“啊，”他舔舔特里休的胳膊，吓得后者立马把手缩了回去，“是A型血……”

热水让她伤口血流不止，梅洛尼知道沙滩男孩把切口做的过于大了，不过冷眼看着少女顺着墙软塌塌地倒下去。

“——那么，你留有带有你母亲的遗传物质的东西么？”

失血让她在温水里都觉得寒冷，但提到母亲还是让她尖锐起来:“……唔——没有！你想都——”

“啊，那就麻烦了。”梅洛尼把收集到的一小瓶血放进他带来的奇怪的仪器里，“还得去挖坟——”

“不——”特里休几乎蹦起来，上半身压在这个变态的男人上:“我……我有……在我衣服里有一个吊坠放着妈妈……她……头发……”

少女逐渐抽抽搭搭地哭起来，而男人漠不关心，离去中听着少女的哀求:“求你……留一点头发……”

“呦，怎么让人家哭出来了……”门口传来霍尔马吉奥戏谑的声音。“反正别玩的太厉害了，我得让她生个孩子呢。”

“尽量。”霍尔马吉奥语气充满敷衍，在他看到赤裸着趴在地上的女孩时性欲已经上头，只想抓着女孩的腰狂干。

“特殊时期连个雏妓也不能找。那老板女儿可以代替嘛。”

特里休的身躯僵硬起来。她握紧拳头，颤抖地向后爬，被逼近的霍尔马吉奥拽着头发提起来。

她抖着嘴唇谈判:“……如果，这么做……你们被父亲抓到……”

奶酪低头眯着眼轻蔑地看着她，嘲讽出声:“如果你不是老板的女儿，你早就死了，小姐。”

评估失败，他们根本不想拿她当做人质。

……怎么办……

可是危险已近在眼前。霍尔马吉奥抓着她把她的嘴贴到那火大的性器上，满鼻腔的腥味快让她吐出来了。她闭住眼，反而感觉到男人的体毛蒙在脸上，当即干呕起来。

“真他妈是个婊子！”奶酪暴怒地向前一挺，直接灌进她的小嘴里。整齐的牙齿稍稍划过他的阴茎，刺激从四面八方传来，更巨大的肉棒挤满特里休的口腔。他一鼓作气冲向特里休的喉管，反射让可怜的少女缩紧口唇，按摩得霍尔马吉奥倒吸一口冷气。

还好他没有射进特里休的嘴里。松开她时，特里休瘫下去，接着柔软的身体被小脚摆弄，撅着臀等待霍尔马吉奥的享用。猝不防及之间感受到高热的棒子捅进入口，随着深入带着处女膜向前撕裂。接着这男人退出去，只留下火辣辣的余韵。

“处女这样扩张不是最好吗？”

接连三次在浅滩的摩擦，霍尔马吉奥狠狠地捅进去让女孩发出尖利的惨叫，四肢挪动地向前爬，但又被拽着后退，狠狠感受甬道里肉棒的开采。

“好痛——好痛——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“安静点你这贱b！”奶酪大力地律动着，体会初次的阴道反射的合拢的紧致。抽插中小穴滴滴答答地流出血，伴随着搅拌出来的白沫无休止地润滑着。每一下对宫颈的顶撞都是对特里休的折磨。

终于，撞击突然停止了，满满的精子涌进去，烫得特里休抽泣地举着臀，小穴可怜巴巴地一缩一缩着吐出白液，而男人已扬长而去。

她就这样过了一夜，像个可笑的塑料雕像。期间梅洛尼兴奋地进来了，给倍受打击的小穴注入了什么，一会儿特里休看到一个怪物湿漉漉怪物爬出来。

小穴里的精液还没凉透，长大的胎儿就爬出子宫。

她甚至有点痴傻，呆呆地让水流冲过眼角。

加丘过来起夜，骂她挡了路，可她无动于衷。他踹了一脚特里休的小肚子，让女孩倒在地上。过了一会儿加丘有粗鲁地把她扶起来，用冰黏住。

自然而然地把性器插入阴道，吹着口哨哗哗地把她当尿壶使。

从那以后，少女住在厕所里，成为名副其实的肉便器。每天她重复着基本的生命代谢，然后被使用，或者生孩子。霍尔马吉奥喜欢紧致，有时候会让她缩小一点点，让穴肉嵌套在肉棒上；伊鲁索每次做起来性器就像他的辫子一样，抖动着向四处进攻；贝西在普罗修特的指导下开了荤；而普罗修特就比较务实，撞击到她最深处，吐完精就走人；梅洛尼不曾上过她，每次她生出孩子时，他就已经高潮了；加丘最为暴力，骂骂咧咧地快速抽插，每次都把她的腰掐轻了。

除此之外，里苏特也没有玩过她。每次队长都一脸沉默地进来，做完在卫生间里该做完的一切事情后离去。

——在这样情况下，少女觉得自己已经生出了人质情结。身处最低劣的阶层，里苏特毫不在乎的无视反而成为对她最好的待遇，甚至让她感动起来。少女知道这样很荒谬，但记着痛苦的只有躯体就行了，让她精神世界勉勉强强不受侵害吧——这样她才能活下去。

有时候被肏着时候，她甚至都想想象里苏特干着她来度过艰难的时刻。然后她便想着父亲，他一定会救他女儿的。

——直到那一天。

早晨的使用算是完成了。

可是霍尔马吉奥并没有像以前那样抽身而去。他盯着她，发出一声嗤笑:“你父亲就要来了，有什么感想？”

特里休原本神游天外，半晌脸上迟发震惊的神色。

父亲来了？是要谈判吗？救我出去吗？父亲，父亲！

缓缓跳动的心变得急促，她的脸逐渐发红，激动得贴着地砖冷静。

“那么兴奋么……”霍尔马吉奥蹲下来，带着微弱的怜悯幸灾乐祸:“但其实是你的老子被抓了。怎么样，开心吗？”

“——”特里休张口结舌。从天堂坠到地狱如此之快，让她的心脏直接跳空了。霍尔马吉奥看着特里休的脸肉眼可见的发白，满足地走开。

不会吧不会吧——爸爸——！心中脑补出来50岁的苍老男人被暗杀小队的人殴打，特里休无声地流泪。她想起来，却无力地倒下去。太痛苦了，唯一的支柱几乎倒塌——

突然出现被甩在地上的粉发男人，成熟又强壮的身躯。特里休仅仅看一眼，就敢断言他们之间有血缘关系。他睁开眼，翠绿瞳孔和她别无二致，而特里休却移开目光。太羞愧了……让父亲看到自己赤裸的模样……入口甚至还淌着精液。她缩起来，像只刺猬一样蜷着。

“……特里休——”那男人嘶嘶地从牙缝里挤出来他女儿的名字，但女孩没注意到。里苏特一下一下地走进来，提起她。

再次直视里苏特的眼睛，却没有了当初的心境。特里休瞳孔剧烈地震着，慌乱带着点点期待。

……期待什么呢？没错，就这样让她趴在地上撅着屁股，让她曾经偷窥到的巨大肉棒直接贯穿她淫荡的小穴。她的下体就被撑得几乎炸裂，阴道展开到薄薄一层贴在皮肤上。他不兼顾她的敏感点，只要里苏特严丝合缝地和她每一寸内壁贴在一起就行——

可是，不是在父亲面前啊！感到羞辱的特里休呜咽着，但又因为预演已久的事情终于发生而可耻地兴奋着。她低着头不看迪亚波罗是什么表情，一边因为队长的操干而摇摆着腰。

“爸爸……”她流着口水叫到，啪啪啪的声音中黏腻的淫液在撑大的入口处堆积。

我不是这样的，我只是，只是——

“好，好舒服啊……”她小声呻吟着。巨根打得她宫颈酸软，而沉默的男人用力下压她的小腹更是让肉棒满溢的触感更明显。队长的肉囊拍打在阴核上，使她翻着白眼潮吹，骤然缩紧的小穴带着过电的感觉由着会阴扩散。高潮时一缩一缩的小穴殷勤地按摩队长每一寸——

如同爆浆一样，带着巨大的压力蜜汁混合着精子迸裂于地。

“不亏是队长，做到了别人做不到的事！”围观的队员欢呼着，直到男人冷酷地拔出性器，如同处刑般走向迪亚波罗。大家再次安静下来，看着他对前boss的判决。连在地上抽搐的特里休都在高潮中屏住呼吸。

“连亲生女儿被奸都还能兴奋。老板，你能坐上黑手党教父的宝座也是正常啊。”

迪亚波罗抬起头，脸上冰冷，但是碎瞳还是表达出他内心的震荡。里苏特不管迪亚波罗想什么，捏着他的下巴就把性器挤进去。迪亚波罗挣扎着，想咬一口，但肉棒实在太大了，他觉得下巴似乎都脱臼了。

特里休目瞪口呆，心中还来不及为自己当成工具人而悲伤，其他人的肉棒就争先恐后填满了空虚的洞穴。有时候看到父亲在口交时候盯着她，更是让她浑身颤抖，不停地被操出水。坏掉了，快感释放着，让自己吐着舌头浪叫。

无数次被中出了，而迪亚波罗的呻吟也十分动人。他穿着破烂的渔网，肉头被拧着发红。里苏特把他抱起来，拉开双腿让队员们看个仔细。令人炫目的粉色耻毛中那巨物也算可观，现在却在操干中颤颤巍巍地吐液。肉棒拽着肠肉翻出，随之落下来的肠液浸湿脚下的地面。摆出一副肏软的淫荡姿态，甚至靠在队长的肩上，口黑都磨花的嘴却不停歇，一直叫骂个不停。

重重地撞击几下后，特里休看到父亲腿都绷直了，肉根都竖起突然喷出长长一股精液。父女两人头对头被干着，精液便落到特里休脸上。

再次醒来后，特里休发现关在卫生间的迪亚波罗在门口紧张地观察什么。他几乎立刻发觉特里休醒过来，冷酷的脸上一下子都是憎恶的神色。原本想轻声告诉父亲对不起的特里休怔在那里。

还有什么不明白的？她父亲，什么时候想要救她？！被巨大的冲击撞倒在地，迪亚波罗骑在她身上，完全是错乱的表情:“特里休……我的女儿……如果你没有出生，那该多好……”他悄声道，用力掐紧女儿的喉咙。快要死亡了吧，特里休呆呆地看着自己的父亲，这是他头次和自己亲昵接触，以带来死的方式。

他的头发落下来痒痒的，闻着似乎和她有相同的味道。胸肌强壮，汗水也顺着沟那里轻轻滑落。他的碎瞳真的很迷人，假如他疯狂而沉醉地看着你，谁能不沉迷呢……

啊啊，就像爸爸的肉棒，即使杀了自己，在体内也不停作乱着。它上端有一点翘，又很长，满满当当推着子宫，就像有力的渔夫推着船在潮湿的穴道里行走。逆行时肉棒剐蹭小肚子那里的肉壁，简直像海浪一样有层次……

逐渐恢复了通气，特里休昏昏沉沉地感觉到胸前的乳头被强力吮吸着。而小穴里的肉棒仍然不知疲倦地抽插着，害得特里休缩着小穴含住父亲的物件。

拉开的门那里有谁站着看他们交欢，发出嘲笑。而迪亚波罗稳稳地挺直身体，把精液一滴不剩地灌进女儿体内，才趴在特里休的乳房上。

“妈的，逃跑差点被发现。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我要猝死了！！！！


End file.
